Magikal Mistakes
by kuroneko-baka haters anonymous
Summary: Trigun Harry Potter crossover. Neville messes up a spell that land Vash and crew in Hogwarts!
1. Neville's Mistake

Disclaimer: we don't own Trigun or Harry Potter. If we did we would be too busy counting our money and living in big castles in Britain to write this. So be thankful we're not millionaires, even though we're not thankful!!!!

Authors' note: Wolfwood doesn't die and Knives is a good guy. Sort of. Vash stupidly buried Wolfwood thinking he was dead. So Wolfwood found Vash, kicked him in the nads and called him a broom head. Yeah thought you would want to know.

***********************************************************************************

Prologue

Way to go, Neville…

Vash barrel rolled behind the other boulder, sat up and continued shooting Dominique. She dodged his bullet and went for the attack but Knives busted out of the saloon doors and shot her in the stomach in midair. Midvalley shot at Knives but Wolfwood shot him in the back. Vash, Knives, and Wolfwood grabbed Milly and Meryl and ran down an alley. But they encountered a dead end. They turned to see Dominique limping alongside Legato and the other resurrected Gung-Ho Guns cornering them into the alleyway. As soon as they all raised their guns, Vash exploded, "I stole your donuts Meryl!! I'm so sorry!" She sighed in frustration, "This isn't the time Vash, but I forgive you!" 

Legato's finger pressed the trigger, but then Vash and co. were engulfed in an orange light and were gone.

Somewhere in England, in a certain potions lab, Wolfwood landed right on the hard, cold stone floor. He looked around and saw a bunch of teenagers in funny robes. A tall young lad with flaming red hair helped him up. Then another young lad with rumpled black hair and green eyes encircled in black glasses sighed and looked to another boy who was rather plump. "Way to go Neville, you finally get a potion right, but you had to spill the potion didn't you?"

"Right, sorry 'bout that. Why is it always me?" Then Wolfwood angrily yelled out. "What the hell is goin on? Where is everybody?"

At that same moment Vash stood up and looked around and saw beautiful evergreens surrounding him. "Rem? Am I dead? Look at all the pretty trees! Hello Mr. Squirrel. What's that? It's a spider. A HUGE SPIDER!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End. For now. Hehehe. Being evil is fun!!

***********************************************************************************

Okay people Hannah is writing the next chapter so god help us all! Well hope you enjoy. Next chapter: Wolfwood and the others find Vash, Knives, Milly, and Meryl. The Gung-Ho Gun's will meet and join up with Voldemort. 

Later, Catherine


	2. Vash's Encounter

Allo! Hannah speaking! Here is the next chapter! Enjoyness!! PS If you can't be nice to say anything!!!! That's for all you mean Flamers!~ ^_^

Disclaimed you Broomhead Bakas!!!!!!!

*****************************************************************************************

Chapter One: Vash's Encounter

Wolfwood looked around the strange room that the kids in robes led him to. It was one of the most bizarre places he had ever seen in his life. There were many instruments that he couldn't identify, an odd but pretty bird sat on a perch, and…

He rubbed his eyes and his mouth began to gape open. The portraits moved. They began to whisper to one another and Wolfwood began to think he had finally lost it.

"Oh hell! I really did die didn't I?!" he said in a dazed voice. He sighed deeply and pulled out one of his bent cigarettes, but as he put it in his mouth a wizened voice came from behind.

"I would ask you not to smoke, if you wouldn't mind, sir."

Wolfwood spun around in his chair. He laid eyes on yet another strange person. The man was ancient looking with a long beard that fell in silver tangles past his waist. He too wore robes, but in a deep crimson color with gold decorations rather than black. His half-moon spectacles gleamed. He smiled warmly at Wolfwood and sat down at the desk across from him. Wolfwood pulled the cross punisher closer.

The old man studied him for a moment then smiled.

"I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." he put his hand up as Wolfwood began to speak, " I am sure you have many questions but-"

A loud knock sounded at the door causing Wolfwood to jump slightly.

"Come in." Dumbledore called. A woman, who was also donning strange robes, walked in briskly. She gave Dumbledore an exasperated look, ignoring Wolfwood entirely.

"Albus, look out your window. It appears we have more visitors. They are causing a great deal of noise and are causing a great ruckus among the students." she said in a sharp, no-nonsense voice. Wolfwood jumped up and ran to the window, followed closely by Dumbledore and the strange woman. Dumbledore's eyebrows rose.

"Oh my. It appears we have a problem." Wolfwood shook his head in disbelief.

~~~

Vash ran through the forest, flailing his arms like a madman and made loud screeching noises. Behind him, an army of giant spiders was hot pursuit.

"AHHHHHHHH! HELP MEEEEEEE! SOME ONE! ANYONE" one of the spiders snapped at him. "AHHHHHHHHHH" he ran a little faster. 

Suddenly the worst happened. He tripped over one of the many roots that surrounded him and knew all was lost. He jerked his head up at a sound in front of him and nearly cried. A man standing behind a bush began to shoot arrows at the spiders, causing them to retreat back into the forest. Vash gave a strangled cry, leaped up and hugged the man.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I thought I was a goner!" he wailed. That's when he noticed what made the man so strange. Vash looked down. Instead of feet he saw hooves. He screamed even louder and ran out of the forest and onto the grounds, screaming hysterically.

  
"MONSTERSSS!!!!!!!!!"

Firenze huffed indignantly and trotted off, muttering about stupid humans.

******************************

YAY!!!!! I'm done!!!!! Finally!!!!!! Now Cat will type the next chapy.


	3. Where's Knives?

A/N: okay hey, it's cat. Had a writer's block for a day. Let's hope it is finally gone. Oh, and there is a reason Knives is a good guy now, Vash's irresistible charm. Okay let's get started. And we would like to thank all of our reviewers-

Chibi chibi uk all the way 

seto obsessive bt

Curious koneko queen of evil and crazley

Sailor vash25 nihongo

kamiccolo knockturn 

We love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

************************************************************************************

Chapter 2

Where's Knives?

Wolfwood, Dumbledore, McGonagall ran past the lake towards Hagrid's hut to find Vash lying on the ground totally traumatized. "Boy, I say boy are you okay?" Minerva demanded of him and received Vash's attention. "Wow," Wolfwood admitted, "No one has been able to hold this dimwits attention for two seconds." "Well I have my way the minds of children. Don't know how it works on him though." Dumbledore smiled and replied, "I think with this one you answered your own question.

The door to Hagrid's hut opened and Hagrid walked out accompanied by a young woman who nearly reached Hagrid's shoulders. "Milly!" Vash and Wolfwood exclaimed in unison. They both greeted their friend with much enthusiasm. Then Wolfwood's face darkened. "Where is Meryl?" 

"Where's Knives?" Vash replied. Then out of nowhere the giant squid in the lake jumped up tackling something in his tentacles. "Help me Vash you Broomhead!" Knives screamed. The gang ran towards the lake dodging the fleeing students. "Impedimenta!" Dumbledore bellowed as he hit the squid which was flung out of the lake, unconsciously let Knives go. He stumbled to shore panting and soaking wet. "Are you okay there Knives?" Vash said to his brother. Knives resisted the urge to drown him in the lake and laughed at his brother's innocence. They all walked in to the castle to search for Meryl.

Somewhere in another hallway Meryl walked very cautiously. "Where the hell am I?" she said aloud. "Lost my dear?" She heard a mocking voice call to her. She looked around for the owner of the voice but didn't find it. "Nice boots by the way." And Meryl looked down and came face to face with a poltergeist with a jester's hat on. 

***

"All right get started!" Snape sneered to his potions class. All of the students were measuring their dangerous ingredients with precision. The dungeon lay quiet until. "OH MY GOD THIS PLACE IS HAUNTED!!!!!! VASH, KNIVES, WOLFWOOD, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!!???? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh." Meryl ended when she became the victim of Snape's death glare. He just sighed "Not again! Please do you people honestly have to keep interrupting this class. Potter, your potion is miserable anyway, take this young woman to the headmaster to join the others. And Peeves."

"Yes Professorhead?"

"Go to hell." With his last remark Peeves when bounding out of the classroom cackling and blowing raspberries to many students.

"Meryl!" Vash yelled as he ran to his friend and gave her a hug. "And strange boy I have never met before!" then he hugged Harry. Harry was left dumbfounded. "Leave the kid alone Vash." Knives said in an exasperated tone, then he turned to Dumbledore, "What's goin on, we were in the middle of a fight with the gung-ho guns when you interrupted us.

"Well," Dumbledore began. "Neville was supposed to be concocting a potion that gets rid of the chicken pox, but I think he added to much wolfsbane which made an inter-dimensional potion, which brought you here. Wait these gung-hi whatevers. Were they within a 110 ft. radius?"

"Yes. Why?"

"They have been brought here as well. And they seem to be evil if you were battling them. Oh dear, if they join with Voldemort…"

"Oh, Albus!" McGonagall exclaimed covering her mouth, eyes full of fear. Vash was confused. "Who is this Voldy whatever guy?" Harry shifted uncomfortably in his corner and looked to Dumbledore. He wore a grim expression on his face. "Well, sit down and have a lemon drop. This will take a while. Look at his scar." Dumbledore informed them while pointing at Harry. Then he continued the story.

*******************************************************************************

Well? That wasn't bad, I thank DeBeau, the dog we're dog sitting, he made me sit down and update. Haha take that writer's block!!!!!!! Whoooooooooooooooo!


End file.
